You'll Be in My Heart
by Chaos Chronicle
Summary: A song-fic with Tarzan's "You'll Be In My Heart." Set post series finale. Genki/Holly


You'll Be in my Heart  
  
Genki lie awake, staring at the ceiling of his room. He couldn't believe what had happened, all in that single day...  
  
The final battle with Mu had been won. But it came at a cost... the Phoenix and Mu both were destroyed. In the process, the lost disks had all been restored, and the baddies had been freed from Mu's control.  
  
... And Genki... had come back to the real world. There, it was just a few hours time since he'd been sucked into the Monster World...  
  
He would have thought he'd gone home... but the real world wasn't his home. He belonged in the world of the monsters.. with Tiger, Hare, Golem, Suezo, Moochi and... Holly...  
  
They'd all appeared to him, trying to tell him that it'd be alright. That they'd always be there, watching over him. That.. made him feel better. Alot better. But it didn't replace the feeling of loss... it couldn't make him stop missing them.  
  
Sighing, Genki closed his eyes...  
  
"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight"  
  
He saw... her...  
  
The red-head smiled. "Still not over us yet Genki?"  
  
Genki smiled. "Holly..." he said. "You know I'll never be able to forget you guys..."  
  
The two of them stood in a field of flowers. Holly was bending down to pick some.  
  
"You don't have to forget us," Holly said. "Remember what we said? We'll always be there.. even if you can't see us."  
  
Genki shook his head. "You don't understand Holly... I have to see you. I can't.. really know you're there if I can't see you..."  
  
Holly smiled again, and stood up, walking toward him.  
  
"Yes you can Genki..." she said. "Just have faith..."  
  
Genki's eyes welled up with tears. He reached out to hug her. He held her in his arms, tightly..  
  
"I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"  
  
"Holly... you are one of the best people I've ever known..."  
  
"So were you Genki... so filled with energy.. strength... courage..."  
  
"... you have kindness..."  
  
"... you cared so much about us...."  
  
"... you always cared too..."  
  
The two of them stopped talking... they just stood there, embracing one another...  
  
"For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"  
  
Genki opened his tear soaked eyes. "Holly... I have to tell you something..."  
  
Holly smiled. "I know Genki.. I'll always know.."  
  
"'Cause you'll be in my hear  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always"  
  
Suddenly... it was all gone. Genki was lying in his bed again. No field. No flowers. No Holly...  
  
Genki began to cry again. It was if the universe was playing some grand cosmic joke on him. No matter how close he came to being where he belonged again, he always found himself torn away...  
  
"Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep in side us  
We're not that different at all"  
  
"We'll.. I'll... always be there for you Genki..."  
  
  
Genki stared into his morning breakfast. Cold cereal, already soggy. He was tired, and didn't feel like eating.  
  
Genki's mother frowned. She'd known Genki was depressed ever since he came home yesterday. She was worried about him... she didn't like seeing her son, usually so full of happiness and energy, like this...  
  
"Uhm, Genki...?"  
  
Genki looked up. "Yeah mom?"  
  
"Listen, a new neighbor moved into the apartment next door, late yesterday. I was wondering, would you like to go greet them for me? I would myself, but I have so many things to do today..."  
  
Genki frowned. "Nah... I figured I'll just stay home.. watch some TV."  
  
"And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"  
  
"Come on Genki," she said. "It'd be good for you to meet some new people. Besides, they have a foster daughter. Maybe you'd make a new friend."  
  
Genki sighed. "Alright.."  
  
  
"When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together"  
  
Genki knocked on the door of his neighbor's house. He was impatient, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.  
  
"Coming," he heard someone call from behind the door.  
  
Genki blinked.  
  
The voice... it was familiar...  
  
"I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder...."  
  
The door opened.  
  
Standing there, was a red-headed girl...  
  
Holly.  
  
"I'll be there  
Always" 


End file.
